


The Moon is Beautiful, Isn't It?

by Minasium



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Confessions, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minasium/pseuds/Minasium
Summary: "The moon is beautiful, Isn't it?" Mina stated while looking at Chaeyoung.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 19





	The Moon is Beautiful, Isn't It?

**Author's Note:**

> Just one simple MiChaeng Love Confession, dedicated to one of my online/twitter friend, I hope you guys like it lmao
> 
> Also this is unedited so expect a lot of typos and grammatical error (English is not my first language)

Think as if LOA was sung by a different kpop group😂

"Eotteohke naega umjigil su eopge

Nal Ooh Ahh Ooh Ahh hage mandeureojwo

Gajja gajja jinsim eomneun gajja

Jal ga jal ga Huh (OOH-AHHhage)

Eotteohke ije deo halmari eopge

Nal Ooh Ahh Ooh Ahh hage mandeureojwo

Bla La La La malmanhaji malgo

Neukkyeojige Huh (OOH-AHHhage)" 

The girls sang their hearts out until their throat felt sore inside their van on the way to their 1 week vacation at the beach.

It's been so long since the last time they got together, Everyone was busy with their works and job that when they all found out they've taken a 1 week leave at the same time (Without them knowing) they immediately set to get together and have fun.

Coincidence? No it's fate. 

Jihyo, of course, Lead the singing with her loud voice, She doesn't sound bad though. 

She's quite a singer like Nayeon and Jeongyeon who was also leading the noise with their Woos and Yaas. 

The younger members, Tzuyu and Dahyun smiled at their Unnies as they watch, They missed seeing them having fun like this. They missed hearing their loud voices that could seem to crack their ear drums.

Nevertheless they were having fun just like Sana and Momo who was sitting in front. they joined their unnies singing to the 5 year old debut song of a now legendary Kpop group. The song: Like ooh ahh is really catchy and it has a strong happy vibe that you just can't help but dance to it.

On the other hand, Mina and Chaeyoung who was sitting at the back also move their heads and shoulder, Subtly dancing as their unnies sing. Being at the back didn't keep them from not having fun.

"Ooh Ahh Hage!" They shouted and they didn't notice they finally arrived at their destination which was a small— not really— vacation house owned by Mina's Family. It stood by the beach and it's quite isolated from other people— tourists and visitors rather— because Mina likes it more private. 

So they basically own this part of the beach. 

"We've arrived!!!!!!" Nayeon was quick to go out and feel the fresh air given by the surrounding trees of the Myoui's residence. 

A couple of men wearing a flowery top with matching trunks came to greet the girls.

"Welcome back Madams" They said and immediately smiled upon seeing their actual madam who just stepped out of the car elegantly.

Mina also gave them a smile as she haven't seen them for months.

"Let us take your bags" The two said and the girls thanked them before Mina lead them inside.

the house.

No matter how many times they come here they would still be amaze by how amazing and elegant looking this beach house is. majority of the materials used was wood but it was mixed with concrete to make the walls sturdy.

As soon as they enter they were greeted by the chef who was very familiar with this circle now since she had seen them countless of times here.

"Annyeong!" Jihyo greeted as she bow as a sign of respect. The chef greeted back with a smile, Happy that the rest house isn't empty anymore. 

"Welcome back girls, I'm sure you're tired and hungry with your ride so why don't we fill those stomachs up before resting?" The chef asked eagerly.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Jeongyeon started and the others agreed immediately. They don't feel shy around the people living here anymore, They've been using this place for years to escape from whatever problem they have every since they met each other.

***

The girls went to their respective rooms. Nayeon and Jeongyeon sharing a room together, Of course. The maknaes did too while Momo, Sana, And jihyo settled in Mina's room—Well they forced themselves there— Mina's bed was big enough for 5 people anyway so it's okay.

"It feels nice to be back here" Jihyo sighed as she lay down the bed, spreading her arms and feeling the softness of the bed's mattress 

"Right, It's been months" Mina sat next to her and the two other japanese members of their circle followed after.

"It's weird that we all took a leave at the same time"Sana giggled, flashing her eye smile towards the three. Jihyo can't help but smile at her friend's cuteness

"I think it's fate! we're soulmates!" Momo joked dramatically, she even added hand effects as she talk. 

Mina smiled, Momo is right. They've been through together for all their lives, Supporting each other despite being busy. Helping and they all have each other's back.

Their friendship was unbeatable. The only thing that could ever ruin their friendship are feelings that grow into something more than just "friend-family love"

There was a time when two of their friends ignored each other for a couple of months because one confessed that she has fallen. All is well now though, They are currently dating happily and those two are Nayeon and Jeongyeon.

But they aren't the only one falling deeper. Mina who had been silent about her feelings towards a certain member is another one who fell deeper, Who felt something more than just love towards a friend. 

Who fell in love with her friend. 

The more you hide your feelings, The deeper you fall, The more it grows.

She realize her feelings when Chaeyoung left for two years to study abroad. They were freshman that time. Since then Mina had been trying so hard not to be so obvious about what she feels towards the younger woman.

And now we're here. It's been 2 years since they graduated. and Mina has been hiding her feelings for 5 years.

But of course, As what Momo said, They were soulmates. And that Mina can't hide anything from them mostly her two japanese bestfriend. These three literally share the same braincell. Although Mina has the calmer one.

"Soooo" Jihyo started as she sat up, All eyes were turned to her. She then returned Mina's gaze 

"What?"

"When are you planning to confess?" Jihyo asked straightforwardly like she knew about mina's feeling so well when the latter never even mentioned it to anyone.

"Oh oh oh, Right, When? i know you've been in love with someone for so long" Sana followed after Jihyo. 

Mina was confused—or she tried to be— but in the end her own cheeks failed her. Her face turned red and she can feel the hotness of her room.

"You mean Chaeyoung?" Momo asked and the other two laughed "You know Mittang, i hate that you never opened up to us about that" Momo followed.

"Don't you trust us?" Jihyo asked half joking. 

"N-no! it's not that i don't trust you guys" Mina reassured that she's willing to even give her life just to prove that she trust them.

"Then what?"

"I was just afraid" Mina lowered her head and Sana immediately came to her aid, Embracing the youngest in the room. 

"afraid that History would repeat?" Sana asked in her low voice, She was referring to Nayeon and Jeongyeon who they almost lost years ago. 

Mina hummed as a reply and Jihyo can't help but be sad. But Jihyo also can't help but laugh inside. She knows something that would really shock her friend but of course she doesn't have the right to tell that.

"Why don't you try? Maybe it'll go well" Momo suggest, she was confident with her suggestion cause she also know something. 

"Nah, i don't want to repeat history" Was the only thing Mina said.

"But you haven't even tried, how are you positive that that would happen again?" Sana tightened her embrace.

"We'll support you, Don't worry, I'm sure nothing bad would happen" Jihyo held Mina's hand while looking directly at the latter's eyes.

"If you ever get rejected i know chaeyoung would give you some time then would help you be comfortable around her again" Momo jokingly said even though she knew—no— They, All of them, even though all of them knew that chaeyoung also has feelings for Mina, Feelings of wanting to protect the girl at all cost. 

Feelings of wanting to spend forever with Mina. Chaeyoung also Love Mina like how Mina loves Chaeyoung.

But both are too much of a coward to make a move and neither their friends want to interfere. 

But the girls had enough. Before they came to meet Mina the 7 of them (Yes excluding Chaeyoung of course) had a talk about pushing the two towards each other. They were just so tired of seeing them act like friends when they both feel something deeper than that. 

Which is why Jihyo, Sana And Momo are currently persuading Mina to confess.

"If things don't go too well i'm ready to be your dog for a week or a month or even years!" Momo joked, I mean who doesn't want to be Myoui "the damn so gorgeous model" Mina's Dog? 

"You don't have to, But i'll think about it" Mina giggled, She can't handle Momo's humor sometimes.

"Come on Mina, Don't just think about it, Do it!" Jihyo pumped her fist in the air.

"I'll...try" 

"If you'll think about it, Better think about it twice"Sana singsong to Like Ooh Ahh, The one they were singing on the way here.

"Well, We do have a week here so i might consider" Mina stated, And the fact that she said that already means she's considering their words already.

"We're growing up Mina, Life is too short to keep your feelings hidden" Sana kissed Mina's cheeks before releasing her. The amount of love she has for their best friend is too much but it doesn't exceed to the point where she wants Mina all to herself. Iy was a sibling kind of love. 

"Well, If i do confess then you might as well confess to Tzuyu" Mina joked before laughing and Sana's face turned red immediately.

It was not a secret that Sana likes Tzuyu in a different way. "i guess being together for almost 2 decades can trigger some feelings eh?" Jihyo stated while smiling widely.

"Okay deal!" Sana said even though she was shy.

"Well then! Why don't we change into our swim suits and start hitting the beach already?" Momo stood up and rummage through her bag.

"Sounds like a plan" 

***

All Nine of them spent the rest of the day playing at the beach, Grilling meats and fish. Playing beach volleyball and creating sand castles.

Then night time arrived and they circled outside with a bonfire in the middle. Cans of alcohols on the side as well as barbecues. The night was still long and they are making sure to spens every minute every second together.

Story telling was one of their nightime activities. They all share their stories regarding work and any other things. Some aren't even necessary to tell but the girls still listened.

And then the fire died, And they went silent. Feeling the cold breeze of air brushing on their skins. Hearing the splash of waves of water as they look at the moon's reflection.

The moon wasn't as bright as the sun but it was enough to give light. It was enough for them to see.

It was enough for Mina to see Chaeyoung as the latter Looks at the moon.

Momo noticed Mina staring and smiled at her subtly, Sana did too and the two japanese girls paid their attention towards the youngest japanese member of their circle.

They were silent for a moment until Mina decided to crack the silence.

"The moon is beautiful, Isn't it?" Mina stated while looking at Chaeyoung.

All eyes turned to her while Sana and Momo were slightly shock with what Mina said.

"Yes, You're right, Mina" Nayeon agreed and eas the first one to stand up.

"I think we should go inside, I feel cold now" Nayeon helped her cold girlfriend, Jeongyeon, to stand up and they started cleaning the place up. The two were also the first one to go inside, Followed by the maknaes and jihyo, Leaving the three japanese out.

"You're so Sly Mittang" Sana teased as she once again wrap her arms around the younger woman.

Mina could only giggle, She forgot that Sana and Momo are also japanese and that they're most likely to know what she meant earlier.

It was a phrase actually, "The moon is beautiful, isn't it?" was used by japanese before as they were reserved people that hesitates to express their love directly. And that phrase tells "I love you"

Mina just confessed indirectly.

"Sly indeed" Momo agreed before throwing the last empty can of beer she saw.

"I can't help it, Maybe i'll do it tomorrow or something" Mina awkwardly laugh as they went back inside. They found the girls laying down the living room waiting for them with a card of what seems like Uno.

"Took you guys long enough" Chaeyoung stated as she watch them sat on the floor.

"Sorry" Mina smiled at her before Jihyo started shuffling the cards.

"Whoever lose has to dance weirdly" Dahyun laughed after saging the consequence of losing.

But it was fine, None of them complained.

Soon enough, There are now 4 Winners who managed to empty their cards. Mina and Chaeyoung, included so they were tasked to get some drinks for them.

Mina sighed when Momo told her that but she immediately stood up to go in the kitchen and was soon followed by Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung who was so nervous since earlier. Chaeyoung who was being pushed to confess to the person she love. She who is currently alone with the person she loves.

She then remembered what Mina said earlier and that made her feel more nervous. She didn't want to assume but when she turned her head around and saw Mina looking at her directly it just felt like Mina was actually talking to her. And boy she knows what that phrase means.

Mina started pulling the cans of beer out of the fridge as Chaeyoung walk around, She stood by the huge window where you could see the round moon.

She heaved a heavy sigh before gritting her teeth. She really didn't want to assume but she really felt like Mina was directing the phrase at her. So she had the hideous thought of doing the same.

"The moon really is beautiful, isn't it?" She muttered but it was enough for Mina to hear.

The latter even dropped a can of beer before standing up to look at Chaeyoung who was looking at her.

Mina didn't know how to respond, She forgot how to breathe for a moment, She forgot how function.

She doesn't know if what Chaeyoung said was directed at her but it feels like it is cause Chaeyoung is looking at her.

She cleared her throat before walking near the Girl. "Yes, The moon truly is beautiful" She confidently said as she take a peak outside the window where she sees the bright and round moon illuminating the kitchen.

"Mina-unnie" Chaeyoung started, She was nervous, every nerve inside of her was shaking, She doesn't know if she should continue what she's about to say or just leave the kitchen and go back to the living room.

But Nayeon's word flashed back to her head _"Someone else might take her away from you if you don't confess now"_ Then she remembered Sana who was always so expressive with her feelings but when it comes to Mina she's extra clingy. Although Chaeyoung know that Sana likes Tzuyu, She still can't help but doubt it.

So she heaved a heavy sigh before looking at Mina's perfect facial features.

"Yes Chaeng?" Mina's chest pumped so fast as if her heart is about to run out of her chest.

Chaeyoung exhaled with a sound before finally having the courage to speak.

"I know that phrase" Was the words the came out of her mouth.

Mina's jaw dropped and sweat dripped down her temple as she didn't know what to say.

"Unnie, I don't want to assume but were you indirectly saying that to me?"Chaeyoung's voice was shaking but that didn't hide it's softness.

It took a moment before Mina could process her answer. She then cleared her throat.

It feels like time had stopped and even though Nayeon was laughing so hard, They couldn't hear it.

"Yes"Mina turned red when she answered. "You don't have to answer that if you feel uncomfortable, i'm totally okay with it just don't ignore me like what happened to Nayeon Unnie and Jeongyeon unnie" Mina started blabbering, Nervous that she might get rejected.

"Unnie, You're blabbering" Chaeyoung giggled as she held both Mina's arm so the latter could stop talking.

Mina doesn't know why but tears started forming on the side of her eyes.

"W-why are you crying??!" Chaeyoung panicked as she slid her hands down Mina's and held it tightly, One of the few ways how to calm Mina down.

"I love you, Chaeyoung, that's why, And i'm afraid that you'll reject and ignore me" Mina's tear drip down her cheeks and the lighting of the moon reflected on it. Making it seem like Mina is crying diamonds tears

"Unnie, Why'd you think i said that phrase as well?" The younger woman smirked as she wrap her arms around Mina's waist. She still havent been able to calm her nerves down but seeing Mina confess and tell what her heart truly feels makes Chaeyoung calm.

"Do....you mean it?" Mina's voice cracked as chaeyoung lift her right hand to caress Mina's cheeks and wipe her tears away.

"Yes unnie, I also..." Chaeyoung cleared her throat "I love you too" she was then embarrassed and hide her face by hugging Mina.

"Why is confessing so hard"They muttered before laughing softly.

They were locked in their own world until the evil Nayeon breakthrough their walls.

The two returned to reality when they heard Nayeon's loud Squeal and repetitive "Oh my gods"

The two look on their side and saw Momo and Sana with their phones, Smiling widely while Nayeon was at the middle of the kitchen's entrance, Eyes wide and hands covering her face.

"I WON!!!!!" Jeongyeon screamed the moment she noticed Mina and Chaeyoung hugging each other as the moon illuminates their figure.

"You didn't seriously just gambled about those two did you?" Jihyo smiled as they stand up.

"Wahhh daebak" Tzuyu smiled with Dahyun the moment they saw Mina and Chaeyoung.

"No wonder you were taking some time, We just asked you two to get some beer and now we see you two hugging each other like wow" Nayeon finally manage to process the things she saw.

"And you two! You disappeared after them and was actually watching without even telling us! Traitors!" Nayeon point her finger towards Momo and Sana.

"We're sorry, Didn't want to ruin the mood" Momo laughed.

"ANYWAYS!!! LET'S PARTY!!!!" Nayeon and Jeongyeon screamed in Unison as they take the cans of beers and alcohol from the counter and brought it at the living room.

Mina and Chaeyoung sighed together before looking at each other. "So they were right after all" They said.

"Cowards" Sana stick her tongue out before coming in to hug the two "Took you two long enough"

Momo then pulled them three and theu settled again in the living room. Drinking and playing games like it's the end of the world tomorrow.

They spent the night like that, Watching movies and being soft with one another.

They came to a halt when Nayeon passed out and they decided to wrap it all up and rest. It was 5:00 am then. They literally stayed up all night.

And then there's these two who decided to go out despite partying all night.

It wasn't that dark anyways and the cold fresh air brought by the sea feels nice.

Wearing their black jackets, Mina And Chaeyoung walked around the beach together. Waiting for the Sunrise.

Chaeyoung, Kicking the sand with her bare feet as Mina giggled to her side. This was suppose to feel normal. Well before it was.

But spending time like this with someone you love and knows that you love her is different. Rather than normal, It's "Magical" Mina muttered as they stop to watch the peaking light over the horizon.

The sun slowly coming up to illuminate the day with it's bright and hot radiations.

"Unnie"Chaeyoung called as she wrap her arms around Mina's waist.

Mina looked down and raised an eyebrow. "Saranghae" Chaeyoung shyly said before nuzzling her head onto mina's chest.

"I love you too"

"Also good morning" Chaeyoung followed, her voice was muffled by Mina's jacket.

Mina couldn't help but giggle at her _girlfriend's_ cuteness before wrapping her arms around Chaeyoung.

" _Good_ morning indeed" She whispered. The two proceed to watch the sunrise together despite the lack of sleep.

Minutes later they decided to go back but before they could enter the house, Chaeyoung stole at kiss from Mina's lips and happily went inside.

Sana couldn't help but roll her eyes as she witness all them cuteness. "They're so cute" She stated before going inside. 

She had also taken a breather from whatever happened last night and was watching her two friends since earlier.

"It's my turn" Sana sighed as she remember her agreement with Mina, That if Mina confessed she'll also confess to Tzuyu.

****


End file.
